powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Manipulation
The ability to control earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, and other minerals. Also called *Geokinesis *Terrakinesis *Geomancy *Earthbending Capabilities Users can move any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects. Users may or may not be able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. Limitations *Items like glass and plastics are made from semi-liquid sources so control may be limited. *Lava or magma may or may not be unusable. *Some users may not have control over extraterrestrial (Alien) elements. *There may be a personal limit on weight or distances one may control the elements from. *Some users may be limited the amount of earth can control. Associations *Some users may have more delicate control over their power including Crystal Manipulation, Metal Manipulation,Sand Manipulation,or Glass Manipulation. *This power may stem from a larger, more general power known as Elemental Manipulation. *With enough exposure, some users may be able to access and develop Earth Mimicry. *With enough power, some users may be to able to develop Magma Manipulation. Universe Differences Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Applications *Move all solid objects like rocks boulders and stones at nearly any speed. *Dig. *Prevent or assist plants growing. *Create Earthquakes, Avalanches, Mudslides, or Quicksand. *Move dirt beneath target to fly or run quickly. *Dirt or rock shield. *Erupt Volcanoes. *Cover users hands in a solid material making punches hit harder. *Break mountains or boulders.. *Some can control sand. *Some can control salt or sugar (rock salt) since the minerals are found in rocks and plants. *Ride boulders for travel. *Some can control metal, via earth fragments leftover during metal making. *In an earthen area, one's earth power is nearly invincible. *Users can regeneration when buried under earth to heal wounds and essentially "recharging" energy. Variations/Sub-Powers Crystal Manipulation *To control precious gems or rare stones. Metal Manipulation *To control ferrous metals. Geothermal Manipulation *To control magma lava or other extremely hot solids. Glass Manipulation *To control silica. Plant Manipulation *To control various forms of plant life. Sand Manipulation *To control silicate particles of the earth. Known Users *Avalanche (Marvel) *Magma (Marvel) *Petra (Marvel) *Crystal (Marvel) *Terra (Teen Titans/DC Comies) *Geo-Force (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Hinanai Tenshi (Touhou project) *Pyros, the "Lava Titan" (Hercules) *The Ethereal (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Toph (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Crocodile (One Piece) *Admiral "Akainu" Sakazuki (One Piece) *All shinobi with Earth chakra nature (Naruto) *Guren (Naruto) *Earth Release Techniques/Users (Naruto) *Toa Onua (Bionicle) *Toa Whenua (Bionicle) *Toa Nuparu (Bionicle) *Elemental Lord of Earth (Bionicle) *Stone mane (Mane-online) *Kilik (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Armdrillo (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Andreas'' (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)'' *Diamondhead (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kwame (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Ground/Rock type pokemon (Pokemon) *Haru (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sparrow Redhouse (Heroes) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Gaara (Naruto) *Sorcerers (Kane Chronicles) *Sandman(Marvel) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Wood (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Flower (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Flora (Winx Club) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex-first season only) *Earth Witch (Wild Cards series) *Simoon (Wild Cards series) =Gallery= Teen_Titans_Go_51_Cover.jpg|'Terra using her terrakinetic/geokinetic abilities and powers' Teentitansgo11.jpg|'Terra displays her terrakinetic/geokinetic abilities' Terra_of_the_Teen_Titans.png EarthBending-580x386.jpg|'Earthbenders controlling and manipulating rock and stone' File:Dust.jpg|'Dust of Marvel can turn herself into a sandstorm, and is capable of flaying' the flesh from peoples bones Aang Rock Arm.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bends the earth around to form a rock gauntlet around his arm. Tenshi 61.jpg|Hinanai Tenshi, tearing the Earth open with the help of her Sword of Hisou. File:Onuamud.png|Onua creating a huge explosion of mud and dirt. File:Comic_Bahrag_Elemental_Powers.png|The Bahrag using their elemental earth and stone powers. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations